


Backhugs OwO

by WhimsyGarnet



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/pseuds/WhimsyGarnet
Summary: Backhugs are one of the softest things you can get from someone, especially if you love that person.Sometimes though, they can be hard.





	Backhugs OwO

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back with more garbage hurray 
> 
> This was inspired by that photo of Donghyuk backhugging Junhoe making me feel so soft UwU but since I'm a degenerate (and remembering Donghyuk is /slightly/ older than Junhoe) I had to write in smut ÙwÚ 
> 
>  
> 
> So since I still have no idea how to tag, you get:  
> top!donghyuk and bottom!junhoe (crazy right!?)  
> the other iKONs are mentioned briefly minus Yunhyeong lol
> 
> Also sorry if you encounter grammar mistakes, english isn't my native language 
> 
> Another sorry since it's short and if it's bad lmao
> 
> Without further hubblah, enjoy (or not)

As they began going to their next destination, they all fell in line as they began to board the train, Donghyuk had decided to hug Junhoe from behind, nuzzling his face into the solid back muscles of the younger as they waited.

Of course Donghyuk would do this with the others, but Junhoe being his boyfriend gave it a more intimate meaning. Sure, you could do that to Chanwoo or his other hyungs, (minus Jinhwan, who was shorter than him) but it was always the best to hug the sassy maknae. He was like a teddy bear, albeit a sometimes loud and sexy teddy bear.

On the other side of the spectrum though, Junhoe was feeling all putty and soft at the feeling of Donghyuk hugging him. Although Junhoe would seem uncaring or in his own world most of the time, he actually liked it when his boyfriend was being touchy like this, it made him remember when they saw koalas in the zoo, making him chuckle lightly.

Wanting to reciprocate the warm, comforting feeling he's getting now, Junhoe tried to shift his position a bit, just to let Donghyuk know that he likes this. He wanted to put his hands and sway with the elder behind him, but that would garner them some weird stares from other people lined up in the station as well.

So without further thought, Junhoe just decided to slightly, (and hopefully not sexually?) grind his non-existent ass into Donghyuk's crotch, hoping the older wouldn't think anything of it.

Donghyuk's eyes snapped open from the feeling, thinking 'what the fuck' from Junhoe's actions. Junhoe never really tried to provoke him when they were in public, did he think people wouldn't see since it was pretty crowded in the train platform?

Well if his boyfriend wanted it, who was he to deny him? Donghyuk responded as he felt his cock stir a bit, already half hard as he moved his hips as well, hoping that Junhoe gets the idea of what they'll be doing when they get home.

Upon feeling Donghyuk respond, Junhoe smiled to himself, glad to know that the older didn't see it lewdly, not knowing that the miscommunication was making the train change it's destination to Sexville.

\- × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - ×

As they returned home, different sounds of relief erupted from the group as they began to shuffle their tired bodies into their dorms, with Bobby just opting to die on the couch immediately and Jinhwan passing by the kitchen to get some liquor before heading to his room.

Leaving both maknaes by themselves, Junhoe decided that he wanted to eat before going to his room, so he went to the kitchen to find a snack.

Donghyuk on the other hand, being riled up ever since the train ride, decided to latch himself on the younger while the latter was trying to make a sandwich.

Junhoe sighed into the comfortable contact as he ate. Too preoccupied with his food to notice that Donghyuk was already hard and pressing his dick onto his butt. The latter seemed to notice their disconnect in mentality, chuckling to himself as his lover was currently in another world.

'Then I'll just bring him to reality' Donghyuk thought as he began to nip at the younger's neck, trailing up to his earlobe and nibbling at it lightly, and with a hunger, snapped his hips and ground harshly at Junhoe.

Dropping his sandwich on the table, Junhoe came back to Earth at the older male's actions, blushing as he was beginning to get turned on as well.

"Wha- Dongi? What are you up to?" Junhoe asked, looking behind him to see dark eyes filled with lust, making his cock twitch at the sight of their angel smirking devilishly.

"I got the message at the station June-ya. I didn't expect you to be that bold in public." Donghyuk breathed out, bringing one hand under the younger's shirt to skim at his abs, earning a moan from him.

"But I wasn't- ah!- trying to do that." Junhoe whimpered, his length now at full mast and straining at his pants as the older was still touching him, the hand on his stomach going lower, settling at his burgeoning erection and squeezing it lightly.

"But you're already so hard for me, June-ya. How about you let hyung take care of you now?" Donghyuk whispered onto his ear feeling the younger shiver at the name. 'Hyung' was reserved for private time between them.

Junhoe nodded, feeling breathless as the older unlatched from him and led him to his room.

\- × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - ×

As soon as the door behind them was locked, Donghyuk pushed the taller male onto the wall as he began to kiss him hard, letting the younger tilt him a bit since the height difference was fairly noticeable. One of the things that they had worked on during their relationship was how much Junhoe had pseudo-control on at sex since he was taller than the older male.

With their mouths crashing, Junhoe licked at Donghyuk's lips, making them part as Junhoe deepened the kiss, their tongues sliding at each other, fighting for dominance as the older let himself lose.

Remembering who was the dominant one in charge, Donghyuk decided to pull away, strings of saliva connecting them still as he looked into the taller male's eyes, glazed with lust and a hint of surrender just from a makeout session.

"You're so good for hyung." Donghyuk said as he brought a hand to rest on Junhoe's cheek, the younger leaning into the touch immediately, breathing hard. "Now, let's strip and let me grab some stuff."

They disentangle from each other as Donghyuk went to get the lube and condoms he hid in his room as Junhoe worked to remove his clothing. Donghyuk did the same and sat at the black chair in his room, patting his thighs to gesture the younger to sit with him.

Having a lapful of Junhoe, Donghyuk slid his hands at the younger's sides, facing the former's chest as he licked one nipple, bringing it into his mouth and sucking it hard, making the taller man moan.

Junhoe was hugging at Donghyuk's head, taking him closer to his chest as the older was teasing the hard nubs with a hand and his mouth, making Junhoe squirm and press his leaking manhood onto Donghyuk's stomach.

"Ahh, Donghyuk hyung, that feels so good." Junhoe whimpered as he looked down at the man sucking his chest, which gave him a wink as he decided he had his fill from the taller's nipples.

"That's right, let hyung take care of you now." Donghyuk cooed as he grabbed the bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them to warm it up a bit, before bringing it to Junhoe's entrance.

Junhoe moaned at the intrusion, relaxing as a digit had sunk inside, working to loosen him up. Although he was slightly bigger than the older male, they have decided that he would bottom since he didn't want to hurt Donghyuk with his size.

Feeling the younger's walls widening up, Donghyuk decided to add another finger, and wrapping a hand at Junhoe's cock to ease some off the discomfort, making Junhoe wince at the stimulation.

"Look at you, taking it so well for hyung. Are you sure you didn't want this at the first place?" Donghyuk questioned as he added yet another digit into Junhoe's hole, thrusting them slowly now as he brushed the younger's prostate, making the taller man scream from pleasure.

"Aaahh! Shut up and just fuck me already." Junhoe managed to say, his pride and sassy attitude still intact, which won't be for long.

Making the younger stand from their chair, Donghyuk made Junhoe turn around as he slipped the condom on his member, giving at a few pumps to spread some leftover lube, before he made the younger sink onto it, letting Junhoe adjust as they both moaned at the sensation.

As Junhoe's ass met Donghyuk's pelvis, the older decided to grab him by his legs to lift him up a bit before snapping his hips upwards, making Junhoe choke out a scream.

Donghyuk began to set a pace, fucking into Junhoe as the younger bounced to meet his thrusts midway, both working hard to pleasure each other.

"Ahh June-ya, you feel so good, sucking me in like that, so good for hyung." Donghyuk groaned as he thrusted into Junhoe's heat, feeling his walls constrict around his cock.

"O-only for you hyu-hyung, ah-" Junhoe managed to say as he was cut off by his own moans, relishing the feeling of a cock impaling inside him.

The position they were in was becoming to be a hassle, both of them getting tired faster than usual. Sure the position was hot, but they weren't pornstars who constantly took breaks in between scenes to fuck that long in odd positions.

"June-ya wait, let's, ugh, get comfier in the bed." Donghyuk stopped his thrusting, catching his breath as the younger stopped as well.

Awkwardly standing up without pulling out of the younger ('this is so weird' Donghyuk thought, cursing his idea on the position before) getting on the bed with him as he younger was on all fours, with old reliable doggy style.

Donghyuk was grateful for the change, as he began to rigorously fuck into the younger now, making up for the uneventful intermission, earning a series of cries and screams from Junhoe.

Donghyuk rested his face onto Junhoe's back, biting a mark into it as he rutted into him like a wild animal, his arms wrapped around Junhoe's middle as he felt the younger's cock bouncing and slapping onto his stomach from the constant rocking.

"Hyung ahh- I'm close, I'm gonna come." Junhoe mewled, feeling his balls tighten and his ass clenching as he felt his orgasm nearing.

Donghyuk was feeling it as well, deciding to grab Junhoe's huge length and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"June-ya, June-ya, June-ya" Donghyuk chanted like a mantra as he felt himself cumming, releasing his milk into the condom he wore as his last thrust jabbed perfectly into Junhoe's prostate, making the younger squeal in pleasure as he painted his hyung's hand white with his own semen, his elbows giving out from their intense fuck session.

"Damn, that was so intense." Junhoe breathed out as he flipped over, facing the ceiling as he brought one arm to cover his eyes from the light.

Donghyuk then decided to pull out, tying up the condom as he stood up to get something to clean them, throwing the condom into the trash can and returning with a wet towel.

After cleaning up and wearing their underwear again, Donghyuk decided to turn the lights off and letting Junhoe spoon him, letting the brick-like muscles cocoon him in a warm embrace as they both went to sleep.

\- × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - ×

Junhoe and Donghyuk woke up rather nicely, cuddling and kissing each other softly before the growling in Junhoe's stomach made them laugh, getting up from bed to fix themselves breakfast.  
In the kitchen, both Bobby and Jinhwan were already there, both having black circles under their eyes as they seemed to malfunction. With Bobby pouring cereal and milk without a bowl and Jinhwan getting angry at the coffee machine for not giving him the caffeine even though he hadn't put water and coffee beans in it.

"Uhh you guys okay?" Donghyuk questioned, laughing a bit at his hyungs being stupid.  
"You both look like shit, did you two even sleep?" Junhoe added bluntly.

Bobby seemed to notice them and smiled, putting the down the emptied-out carton of dairy. "Yup-"

"Who do you think can sleep properly when you two eggheads were fucking all night? Hanbin even called us to tone you guys down, but we didn't want to bother you now, right Donghyuk _hyung?_ " Jinhwan snapped at them, even calling the fake maknae with the pet name that made both guilty parties blush like tomatoes.

"Easy Nani hyung," Bobby said rather calmly "Now you boys can have fun, but do try to keep quiet about it yeah?" turning his attention to the two younger men who nodded, not able to look him in the eye.

"Y-yes hyung." Donghyuk recited in defeat.

"Now tell me, who's top?" Bobby asked cheekily.

"Dong-"  
"Oh my god Junhoe! Shut up right now, you don't need to answer that!" Donghyuk cut him off with a punch on his arm.

"OH YEAH! My boi topping! I knew it!" Bobby cheered, pumping his fists into the air at the revelation. "I knew you had it in you Dongdong." he added as he began dialing on his phone.

"What the fu- did you guys bet on us?" Junhoe questioned, his face blank in utter shock.

"Yup. A thousand won each" Bobby replied with smug and confidence. "Chanu, y'all pay up now, I told you Donghyuk was top!" he cackled as the phone connected to his caller earning a groan from the other end of the line.

Donghyuk sighed at the rather disastrous morning. Pulling out his wallet to surrender money to Bobby-

"Wait you betted against yourself!?" Junhoe asked in astonishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated, even if it's just to mock me for the pure cringe of my writing OwO


End file.
